Just Another Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction: You're My Magic
by Keep Calm and Love The Russos
Summary: Alex doesn't always needs her magic. She's got hers before she even knew it.


**AN:This is my sixth fanfiction and believe it or not, I wrote this story the same day I wrote my fifth. Got a lot of ideas in my head so that's no problem for me. Hope you like it! Check it out. Oh, and I forgot to tell you, that the story I'm making, it has several scenes I mean, because I got this idea when I watch Alex vs. Alex (Sooo sad that my second favourite character Justin wasn't there) and I tried to put some Jalex in it … so there's going to be some bold writing to show where the scenes takes and stuff… **

**This scene came after Alex gotten Jerry angry because she used her selfish shortcut and told her to grow up. **

Alex sat down, watching the scene from the place she sat down. She sighed.

Why does everybody wanted her to grow up? Everyone was complimenting Justin and not her, and it was just the same. Everybody wanted her to grow up and become responsible. Just thinking that made Alex really mad and bored. Her eyes became watery.

"Hey."

Alex turned around, to see Justin appearing, smiling.

_Justin? _

"Justin!" Alex said. "What are you doing here? You told Dominic that you were busy."

"Yeah, well," he sighed and sat down next to her. "Maybe when I heard and felt like my sister needed me, I'll try everything so I can get down here to New York to help her."

"And how do you know I was here?"

"I just … know," Justin shrugged. "So why are you upset?"

"You know why," Alex said glumly. "And I'm really surprised you still wanted to be around me. Everybody can't stand me with my _childish _behaviours and everybody wanted me to grow up. They were still comparing me to you, Justin."

"And…"

"And I guess I'm mad. I knew you're the smart one in the family, but can't they just once look at me and saw that I'm not all bad and childish?"

"Well, I can," said Justin.

"You're so good yourself."

The silence became awkward.

Justin took Alex's hand in his and squeezed it tight. "Alex," he said. "Just be yourself alright? You're the most beautiful, smartest girl I've ever known beside the weather-girl you know," Alex smirked at this. She was glad that Justin show up in the right timing. "You're smart but you don't even see it yourself. I see it."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Justin nodded. "I can see that you wanted to make everybody happy and not miserable. Maybe Dad and Mom can't see that but I can."

"Aww, Justin… thanks," Alex gave Justin a hug. "And that's so sweet of you to come here."

They both continued looking down. Alex sighed.

And then Mason came, with a basket. "Hello, Alex! Are you alone?"

"No, I'm with-" Alex turned and she saw that Justin wasn't there anymore.

"With who? That Dominic guy? You know I don't like him," Mason pointed out.

"No, I'm alone," Alex sighed.

Was that Justin just her imagination?

_Stupid, why would I imagine him in my brain? Just saying his name makes me disgusted. _Alex said to herself.

_You're a good girl, Alex… _there was a voice saying that in her brain and she realized it was Justin's. _Maybe Dad and Mom can't see that … but I can. _

Alex smiled.

Imagination or not, she was glad that there were still people that noticed her being good.

**This part came after Alex changed her clothes. …. **

Alex sighed again. This sighing thing is bugging her. And this Alex thing is bugging her too. Almost as much as the sighing thing.

_Fool, _Alex told herself. _Why did you do that? Why did you do that spell? Now nobody believes me. Mason doesn't believes me, and all my family members are trapped except for – _

_She needed Justin. _

Alex took out her wand and tried to call him.

The first time it went to the receiver, and the second time ….

"_Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo here,"_ said Justin. Alex sighed in relief.

"Justin?" Alex said quietly.

"_Alex? Why did you call? Something wrong? Is Mom and Dad okay? Or Max-" _

"Justin, calm down,"Alex said to Justin. Just hearing his voice made it look like everything is going to be fine. Alex can imagine him panicking. "I need your help. Well, I started this spell and made me two whole different personalities. Good and bad. Well, this one is the good one, and my bad one – "

"_Lost and you don't know where she is?" _

"Yeah …," Alex said. She bit her lip. "I don't know what to do Justin!" her voice cracked.

"_Now it's your time to calm down, Alex," _Justin chuckled. _"Be patient. I'm going to come to you. Wait. Drop your wand to the ground." _

Alex did to what she's asked.

"_Help me travel on my own, I need to get there through this phone_," Justin cast a spell and the next thing she knew she was there next to him, smiling warmly.

As if by feelings, Alex jumped into his arms and sobbed.

Justin stroked her hair, and told her to calm down.

"Oh, Justin, I really messed up this time!" said Alex sobbing. "What should I do?"

"Alex, this isn't your fault," Justin told her. "Well, maybe a half."

"It's not helping."

"I know that, that's why I'm going to help you save the world again."

"Really?" Alex pulled away and wiped her tears as if she didn't believe any of it.

"Yeah. Come on," Justin took Alex's hand and took his wand. "We're going."

Alex smiled warmly as she squeezed Justin's hand tight. Justin always know what to do. He always know how to cheer her up. "Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome," Justin said. "And just for you know, I'll always have your back."

"Love you."

"Love you too," Justin replied.

Then both of them vanished into thin air, saving the world.

Again, okay?

**The Last Part. Let's …. Let's change the part when Alex said she's fine if they didn't give her her magic because Harper is her magic … **

Alex was surprised when the council or whatever they called when they told her that her magic was gone.

Justin who was there was surprised too. He stepped closer to Alex – who was close to Mason, and pet her shoulders. "It's s'okay, Alex."

"Yeah," Alex turned. "It's okay. I don't need my magic. I'm going to be fine without it because ever since I got in trouble … there's a person who still believed in me."

"Dude, this is embarassing. She's talking about me," said Mason to Max.

But Alex didn't turn to Mason, she turned to Justin and gave him another warm hug. "Justin, my big brother."

"Dude, I thought she was talking about you!" Max said to Mason.

"He was there with me when everybody hated me because I wouldn't grow up. He believed in me and appreciate what I did. He always have my back no matter what. He … Justin is my magic. Thank you, Justin," Alex had tears in her eyes.

Justin smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said."

"Yeah, well, let's forget about it, shall we?"


End file.
